teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena
"Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena" is the fourth part of a five-part episode (thirtieth) of the animated series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003), which originally aired on November 29, 2003. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *Fugitoid/Professor Honeycutt/Robot Sal (Pete Zarustica) Secondary Characters *Triceratons **Zed and Raz (Wayne Grayson/Mike Pollock) **Prime Leader Zanramon (David Brimmer) **Gruell, the arena master (Wayne Grayson) **Commander Mozar **Traximus, Triceraton gladiator (Greg Carey) *Four member Triceraton All-Star Team led by Monza Ram *Spasmosaur *Paz *Monkey Face *Fists *Toady *Twins *Took *Federation **General Blanque **Lonae Episode Voice-Over Introduction ---- Raphael: Even though we got beamed half way across the galaxy, the last couple of weeks have been business as usual, if you're a Ninja Turtle. It's been one fight after another, seems everyone's fighting over the same thing: Professor Honeycutt a.k.a. the Fugitoid. The professor's got these plans for a teleportal device locked inside his robotic brain, and we're hoping that it's gonna be our ticket home. Some jarhead named General Blanque wants the teleportal to deliver bombs express mail. Ditto on the Triceratons, and right now they have the ball and they're running with it. We were right on their tail when their bunker turned out to be a spaceship, and we turned out to be Triceraton prisoners. Now there's very few things that really tick me off...alright there's a bunch of things, but the worst thing you can do is put me in a cage. So you might say I blew our chances to get time off for good behavior and as punishment, they're taking us to some place they call the Games. I say, "Bring it on." Plot Synopsis ---- Two Triceraton sports announcers, Raz and Zed, introduce us to the Tri-Sports Arena “games.” And the first event: the four TMNT vs a Spasmosaur. The monster's tough, rubbery hide proves to be a big problem for our heroes and the battle does not go well for them. Cut to Zanramon and the Fugitoid watching the fight. Zanramon tells the 'bot that the fate of the TMNT lies in his hands - if he doesn't agree to build the Teleportal for the Triceraton empire, the Turtles will perish in the arena. Fugitoid is agonized over the decision, but he steadfastly refuses to build the machine. Back to the arena, where the Turtles determine that fighting the beast is futile, so Leo orders a retreat. Initially Raph refuses to run, but as his brothers create a cloud of dust and the gigantic creature closes in, the hot-headed ninja sees the better part of valor and follows his siblings. The TMNT run headlong down an alley that has a gigantic statue of Zanramon towering over the end of the path. The Spasmosaur is in hot pursuit, but at the last moment, Leo orders his team to jump onto the wall and the ninjas catapult themselves backwards over their pursuer. The monster crashes into the wall, sending debris flying. The force of the collision rocks the giant statue and it falls on top of the Spasmosaur, crushing it and taking it out of commission. Inside, the Fugitoid does a happy dance to celebrate his friends' victory. Zanramon is not so pleased. The Turtles are then beset by laser-toting Triceraton guards in flying harnesses, who force our heroes backwards until they fall into a pit that has silently opened in the middle of the arena. The Turtles land in a pile of hay and are now locked up in a slave pen with other gladiators of various races - surprisingly, one is a Triceraton named Traximus. The slavers arrive, lead by the corpulent Gruell, a cruel task master that utilizes an electric whip to keep the gladiators in line. Gruell orders the Turtles to become "practice dummies" so the other warriors can practice their moves - the slaver orders the ninjas to not use their hands. The TMNT comply with this order and are attacked by their fellow slaves - but the ninjas aren't about to take punishment without a fight, so they use their ninjitsu skills and teamwork to kick and dodge their opponents into submission. This strategy angers Gruell, who uses his whip on Raph and orders the Turtles to stop cooperating - but the temperamental Turtle manages to disarm the task master and informs him that they always fight as a team. Gruell, in a panic due to being disarmed, offers extra portions for their next meal to any gladiators that can defeat the TMNT. The warriors attack with renewed vigor. Traximus faces off with Leonardo, and the mutant quickly defeats his saurian foe. Traximus tells Leonardo to do him a favor and finish him off, but Leo sheaths his weapons and instead helps Traximus stand up. Don, Raph and Mikey also win their battles and the TMNT earn the respect of the gladiators - but by now Gruell and his guards have regrouped and they get the slaves under control. Later, the Turtles are waiting in line to get gruel from Gruell, their last meal before their epic battle in the arena. However, once the Turtles get to the front of the line, the slave master tells them that there's no food left and they'll have to go hungry. The guys sit at the table and look forlorn (especially Mikey). Leonardo is seated next to Traximus, who takes a portion of his slop and puts in on Leonardo's plate. The Triceraton gladiator tells the ninja Turtle to eat, as he'll need fuel for the upcoming fight. The other gladiators also share their meals with the other Turtles. While everyone eats, Traximus explains why he has been imprisoned and forced to fight as a gladiator. The warrior states that he spoke out against Zanramon and his current regime for putting victory above the rights of individuals, something that Traximus could not abide. His reward for speaking his mind was being tossed into the gladiator pit. Meanwhile, the Federation’s General Blanque receives a report that Federation agents were able to trace the Triceraton homeworld. Blanque assembles the Federation Battle Fleet and the armada sets off to attack the Triceratons and recapture the Fugitoid. Back at the Tri-Sports Arena, a huge crowd anxiously awaits the Turtles and their next fight. Zanramon orders Mozar to bring the Fugitoid in so he can watch his friends die. The gladiators are assembled in the pit and given weapons - save for the TMNT, who Gruell refuses to arm. The fighters stand on a platform which begins to rise towards the arena above. On the way, Traximus informs the TMNT that he still has connections with some guards and he was able to get their weapons. The ninjas are overjoyed and Traximus states that the gladiators must stick together (echoing Raph's comment from earlier). Then the warriors enter the arena as the crowd roars. Prime Leader Zanramon introduces the games, soon the Fugitoid arrives and the Prime Leader announces all gladiators will fight the Turtles to the death. Fugitoid screams "No!" - but to everyone's surprise, Traximus and the others refuse to fight. Zanramon is enraged and orders his guards to siege the gladiators, who are forced into a cell via laser fire. The TMNT stand alone in the arena until Zanramon announces the Triceraton All-Star team, lead by reigning champion Monza Ram. The warriors attack our heroes, but since the TMNT have their weapons, the Triceraton fighters are no match for the ninjas and are quickly dispatched. The crowd roars in approval - but Zanramon merely sneers and gives the TMNT a thumbs down, indicating that they should be killed despite their victory. The audience is not pleased and a chant to let the ninjas live begins. Sensing an opportunity, Don tells his brothers to catapult him into the air. Don launches off of Mikey's nunchakus onto a nearby air car - the brainy Turtle pulls the pilot out and commandeers the vehicle as his brothers hop on. Unfortunately the air car proves to be difficult to fly, and Donny crashes into a wall - fortunately, it's the wall above Zanramon and the Fugitoid! Our heroes are quickly surrounded by angry Triceraton soldiers, but Leonardo jumps beside Zanramon and holds his blade to the evil leader's throat, ordering his minions to stand down. Zanramon tells the TMNT that they cannot escape, but Raph puts a sai up to his nose and tells him to pipe down. The episode ends with the guards closing in on the Turtles and their captive... . Quotes Donatello: So, this is the games huh? Michelangelo: I was hoping for something more Parcheesi-like. Donatello: They're expecting us to fight that?! Raphael: No. They're expecting that thing to eat us. Errors * When Raphael says who's Mr. Sunshine Raph can be seen with both of his sai even though the turtles were supposed to have lost their weapons before that. Trivia *Just before Zanramon calls the All-Star Team to the arena you can see Monza Ram standing next to him. *This episode is adapted from issue 6 of the Mirage comics. Gallery * Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena/Gallery Video File:TMNT S02E04 Turtles in Space Part 4 The Arena External links * "Turtles in Space, Part 4: The Arena" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes